tsugumomofandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1
The Scent of Cherry Blossoms (桜の香り, Sakura no Kaori) is the first episode of the Tsugumomo anime. Summary Kazuya Kagami narrates his "first" encounter with Kiriha. Earlier during the day, Kazuya dreams of him begging Kiriha not to leave him, waking up to find himself groping Chisato Chikaishi's chest in class. Chisato beats Kazuya as his friends Shirou Shiramine and Osamu Osanai watch. After being lectured by Chisato, Kazuya heads up to the roof of the school to contemplate about his dream and his mother's obi. After finishing, as Kazuya prepares to leave he finds a wig on the floor and attempts to avoid it but is grabbed by the wig. Meanwhile, Chisato wonders about Kazuya's whereabouts. Kazuya is saved from the wig by an unknown force and Kazuya hears a voice in his head helping him. The wig tackles Kazuya off the roof of the building. Kazuya falls but is saved by Kiriha creating a cushion and manifesting herself in human form. Kiriha give Kazuya a familiar greeting but Kazuya has no recollection of her. The amasogi's host reveals itself and continues their attack on Kazuya. Kiriha saves Kazuya from the amasogi and destroys it. As Kazuya tends to the unconscious host, Kiriha explains the concept of amasogi. Kazuya blushes at the thought of a girl liking him but Kiriha tells him the host is a male crossdressing as a female. Kiriha disappears to the rooftops as a teacher comes by to check on the two. Kazuya returns home and greets his sister before going upstairs to his room. Kazuya thinks about what has happened and takes a nap. Kazuya awakes to find Kiriha sleeping with him under his sheets and screams. Kasumi rushes up stairs to check on Kazuya who quickly rolls Kiriha up in his blanket and hides her behind his bed. Kasumi reaches Kazuya's room and Kazuya insists that nothing happened prompting his sister to leave. Kiriha punishes Kazuya for tossing her around and introduces herself to Kazuya as his master. Kiriha has Kazuya go out to buy her food, Kazuya making two trips for forgetting to buy pudding. Kiriha stays in his room as Kazuya goes downstairs to eat dinner with his sister. Kiriha makes loud noises attracting their attention which Kazuya attempts to district Kasumi from. After dinner Kazuya enters the bath to find Kiriha bathing and they bathe together. After bathing the two share Kazuya's bed as they sleep. Kokuyou observes the curse in the city and receives instruction from a voice on how to act on it. Character in order of appearance * Kiriha * Kazuya Kagami * Chisato Chikaishi * Shirou Shiramine * Osamu Osanai * Tadataka Tadata * Unnamed male teacher * Kasumi Kagami * Kokuyou * Kukuri (Voice Only) Manga/Anime Differences * A scene is omitted in which Shirou talks about Misako Misago and he and Osamu talk about breast sizes resulting in Chisato turning her violent attention towards them. While beating the two, Kazuya escapes to the roof. * During the fight, Kazuya is thrown into a bush instead of a tree. * In the manga Kiriha blocks the hairs needles with her body. In the anime she uses a shield weave. * The scene where Kiriha thinks about Kazuya as a child shouting as yells is omitted. * Kazuya's dream in his room is changed from several figures dancing around him while chanting to Kukuri performing a ritual at her shrine. * In the manga Kiriha causes enough noise during dinner for Kasumi to head upstairs to check Kazuya's room only to find it empty in a mess. In the anime Kasumi does not go upstairs. Gallery Episode 01 Eyecatch A.png|Eyecatch A Episode 01 Eyecatch B.png|Eyecatch B Episode 01 End Card by Azure Konno.png|Endcard by Azure Konno Trivia * The eyecatches are based off of the cover of Volume 1 and the title page of Chapter 2. * When Kiriha is rummaging through Kazuya's belongings, an item resembling the Nintendo Power Glove can be seen. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes